l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shosuro Toson
Shosuro Toson was a Scorpion ninja, and one of the finest students of Shosuro Yudoka. Featured Mask The mask worn by Toson was a jagged, blood-red mask depicting a scowling oni's face. Specters: Unfinished Business III, by Shawn Carman Killing the Bastard In 1155 Akodo Kaneka was announced by the Lion Clan as the son of Emperor Toturi I and the geisha Hatsuko. The Scorpion, who were suspicious of the claim as Kaneka was too young, dispatched an assassin to take care of the "Bastard". The assassin failed so Shosuro Yudoka sent Toson to enlist the aid of Shosuro Aroru. Toson gave Aroru a special venom found only on the Islands of Spice and Silk, but the venom failed to kill Kaneka. Toson suspected someone had replaced the venom and he and Aroru concluded it had been the wife of Aroru, Shosuro Teiriko, who Aroru killed shortly after. Toturi's Death In 1158 Toson was part of the Toturi I's escort in his traveling to Ryoko Owari to visit his bastard's son Kaneka. The group was assaulted by Daigotsu's forces and the onisu Fushin killed the Emperor. Toson had seen the duel, but was unable to aid Toturi. He fetched the swords from Emperor's corpse rather than allow them to be Tainted. Toson later gave them to Seppun Hotaitaka, who did not immediately reveal the swords' discovery to Empress Toturi Kaede because he was concerned that they might have already been Tainted. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf Shosuro Daimyo Toson became the Shosuro Daimyo following the death of Shosuro Yudoka in 1168. His first task was to apprehend Bayushi Shinzo, the traitor who had killed Yudoka. Toson, Shosuro Aroru and Bayushi Muhito caught up with Shinzo during an assault upon Kokujin's base camp in 1169. Shinzo had just killed Kokujin, but did not ask for forgiveness and came willingly to Traitor's Grove. The Mad Dragon, by Shawn Carman In his absences, the stewardship of Shiro no Shosuro was managed by Shosuro Atesharu. Masters of Court, p. 90 View on Bayushi Miyako Bayushi Miyako, Pankei's wife, was a former Imperial Legionnaire with high recognition of a man's honor. Man like Toson, used to deal his missions without scruples, disgusted her utterly. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Oni's Eye After the Hidden Temple had been destroyed the Scorpion sought a suitable location for a new temple where the scrolls seized to the kolat and the Oni's Eye, a powerful nemuranai, would be moved. The new Soshi Daimyo Soshi Yukimi sent Soshi Ukon to help Toson in this quest. Toson decided a destroyed Scorpion temple south of the mountains a day's travel from Shamate Pass would be the place. Toson was entrusted to scrutiny the Oni's Eye research and the complete project. The Oni's Eye should not to be used without Paneki's direct authorization. Yukimi selected the personnel who studied the scrolls and the Eye itself. The tainted and maddened Soshi Korenaga was stationed there, by personal decision of Paneki, expecting his altered state would grant him insight that others would not possess. If Toson succeeded he would be rewarded with his full confidence. The Eye was located at Shinden Gyokei. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan In 1171 during the siege of Shiro Shiba the Shiba Yojimbos were gathered to defend their ancestral home, and replaced by sohei of the Order of the Spider. Paneki and Toson plotted to discredit them, and the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen passed to Seppun Tashime information about their true nature, members of the Spider Clan. Shosuro Aroru was tasked to find who was the monk leader. The War of Dark Fire, Part 13, by Shawn Carman Kazunori's forewarnings Several time ago a priest, Yogo Kazunori, told Paneki a theory about events that could happen in the next years. Kazunori had been found guilty of treason against the Imperial Law, and supposedly sent to the Traitor's Grove. Shortly after the War of Dark Fire ended, Kazunori's forewarnings began to unfold. The Kaiu Wall began to suffer daily attacks of fleeing monsters, and all the agents sent to the front had not returned. The Black Scroll the Essence of Destruction, used to bind Kyoso no Oni, had been secured. The previously opened scroll from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, the Essence of Jigoku, was substituted in its place with the Phoenix by Toson's agents. Paneki briefed all the Scorpion knowledge about the matter with the Empress Iweko I. Story Rulebook, (Path of the Destroyer) Plague Toson oversaw the destruction of the village of Ginasutra, struck by the plague. Path of the Destroyer, Part 1, by Rusty Priske Seeking Daigotsu In 1171 the Empress Iweko I announced at winter court that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu, and demanded that he be brought before her. Paneki gathered his advisors and entrusted the Yogo Daimyo Yogo Koji to use an expendable man for using the Oni's Eye to find the Dark Lord's location. If the man did not succeed Korenaga should be tasked to manipulate the nemuranai. Toson would oversee the mission and the Kuroiban would take care if something amiss happened. Reactions, by Shawn Carman Bayushi Miyako Following Paneki's death and transformation into an undead due to the Plague in 1172, A Moment's Hesitation, by Lucas Twyman Bayushi Miyako led the Scorpion forces during the Destroyer War. The exact line of succession remained unclear however, and Shosuro Toson did not entirely agree with her command decisions. Unleashed, Part 2, by Rusty Priske Paneki's Disgrace At the Yogo Towers Toson was met by Bayushi Keirei, who had been tasked to kill the Paneki's Disgrace. The acrobat informed the creature exerted some sort of control over the other undead. The Plague Zombies did not engage in the predations of the other zombies without securing the safety of the Disgrace. They were moving toward the Lion territory. Keirei departed to continue with the mission. He sent Bayushi Himaru to advice the Lion of the incoming threat, but the name of Paneki should be hidden. The March, by Brian Yoon Seeking the Essence of Destruction Toson tasked Shosuro Mikado to investigate about the Destroyer ambush in which the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction was lost. He believed it was not a casual attack, and Mikado had to confirm which was the motivation behind the ambush. He told an item had been lost, and he should know if the Scorpion had a leak or they could sense it, where the item was, and who had it. Despite this complete request he did not inform what the item was. Scenes from the Empire 14, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, & Shawn Carman Luring the Destroyer commanders In 1173 Toson ordered the commander of Karandetsu Market, Bayushi Himaru, to fall back against the forces of Kali-Ma, leaving only a token force to defend it in order to ensure that the Destroyers did not find the situation unusual. Himaru refused to follow the order without any explanation, which put him in a brisk of sudden execution by Toson. Eventually the Daimyo gave the proper information, which devised the destruction of the Destroyer commanders for a final victory, so Himaru obeyed. The Destroyer War, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Miyako, Scorpion Champion Eeventually Miyako was recognized as the true Scorpion Clan Champion. Shosuro Toson believed she was not suited for the station, because she had not been born as a Scorpion, but vowed to follow her command. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Kali-Ma The Destroyers had been drawn into their lower provinces, while the Scorpion still held the high ground. Miyako had activated all of the scorpion assets that remained behind the enemy. The bulk of the forces of Kali-Ma had been diverted toward Kyuden Ashinagabachi, so they would strike a long-standing blemish on the Scorpion past. The plan devised had been accomplished but Toson believed the gambit had failed, because Kali-Ma was moving toward Shinden Gyokei, the Oni's Eye location and the place were the Scorpion researched the Black Scrolls under their control. End of the Destroyer War The Empress proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. Crab and Scorpion had to rebuild their lands, and to defend the Empire against the Second Festering Pit, created after the death of the goddess Kali-Ma within the Scorpion lands. The Spider Clan waas conferred the status of Great Clan as a part of a bargain with Daigotsu, the Master of Jigoku at that time. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Death Toson saw the creation of the new Festering Pit, the development of the end of the war, and the arrangement made by Iweko I with Jigoku as a failure of the Scorpion's duty. The clans might not know the reason for the Scorpion maneuvers during the Destroyer War, but failure was failure. He asked Miyako to commit seppuku to clean his Clan's shame. At the same time many Lion were committing mass seppuku as a denouncement of the Empress actions. Miyako would use the seppuku of Toson to show the Empire that even among the Scorpion there was one man who objected to the Empress's taste for expediency. Aftermath, Part 4, by Yoon Ha Lee External Links * Shosuro Toson (Diamond) * Shosuro Toson Exp (Diamond) * Shosuro Toson Exp2 (Before the Dawn) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders